seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson M. Dragon
"Your damn right I don't listen to anyone when it comes to obeying rules. Listening to others set you rules, when you should be living your own life and learning from your own mistakes, is how you become a slave to their ambitions. Anyone with half a mind can see that. I do what I do, not because its right; because I've done a lot of wrong in my life, but because I want to be free and unshackled. To be who I want to be. I look at freedom as a bird flying on the wind, or how one heart chooses another. No one questions it; there's no reason to. I refuse to give up my freedom for anything." -Tyson M. Dragon 'Introduction' Tyson M. Dragon ''is a pirate who comes from Lvnell Kingdom. Inspired by ''Monkey D. Luffy he travels the seas looking for legendaey treasure One Piece. In other to find it he established Sprenger Pirates. The first mate of Tyson is Alaude Hasegawa the swordsman that comes from West Blue. He is also head of Dragon Family. 'Appearance' Pre Time Skip Tyson's has a youthful appearance despite his age and is a fairly tall person, standing at a full height of 4ft, with white skin and kind, turquoise eyes which many members of the female population describe as deep and beautiful.He has not so short brown hair. He wears green jacket and under jacket he has black shirt. He has chocolate brown eyes. He is not so muscular man. Tyson wears blue jeans with patterns like blue flame and he also wears white sneakers. Post Time Skip After time skip Tyson is seen with long brown hair that with a slight golden tinge throughout that frames his face and casts some of his forehead and sometimes even his eyes. He wears brown shirt with light red lines and over it he wears light brown coath. Tyson after time skip also wears black jeans, but this time they dont have any patterns. He also wears white sneakers with black patterns. Personality Tyson is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Tyson, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many crew mates incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. After time skip Tyson is calmer but his love of competition is still in him. Tyson's intuition's are still the same he can still see good in others maybe even better that before. Tyson in the fights after time skip he is not only fighting to win, he is fighting to have fun in the fights and if he wins its good and if he losses its nothing he just requests for rematch. After time skip his fighting power is gained from his emoticons whitch makes him stronger. Tyson has better view of world after time skip and he dont belive just anyone, he feels who he can belive. After time skip he has more intelligence. 'Abilities and Powers' Swordsmanship: Tyson is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship, coming from Dragon Family which prizes Swordsmanship skill and willingness to fight above all else. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a high level Pirate with huge bounty. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. Tyson has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. However, as Tyson have the ability to learn and improve through observation, his style of swordsmanship is undefined. He uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense, and is quite gentle with his style, which he desceibes as elegance. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Tyson is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. *'Iaidō Master:' Besides his regular fighting techniques, Tyson is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Tyson has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. Here are some basic techniques: *'Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kujira Shōgeki (鯨衝撃, "Whale Crash" or "Crushing Whale Impact") :A technique that mimics the motion of a whale's tail that rises above the ocean and then crashes back onto it. While lacking speed like other techniques, this technique has been noted to be exceptionally powerful. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Sence, the "Crushing Whale Impact" has been reconstructed as a technique involving a light upward slash, following a demolishing slash downward , the force of which was able to create a giant crater and destroy the surrounding buildings. *'''Aragari (アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death") Placing the sheathed 'sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of their opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as the user cuts down their opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. *'Hoko (矛, Lance): '''Using a sharpened blade, the user will use speed to get below their opponent and pierce them diagonally through the stomach and through their back. *'Senito (千糸, Thousand Threads):A fast technique that involves slicing into the target multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The technique causes exceptional pain to the opponent. Intellect: Tyson is capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat every opponent. His intellect, or at least his strategic thinking, is one of his key talents. He was very knowledgeable in regards to various techniques, able to quickly recognize and how to undo them. Tyson is very smart and bright, as he has shown his personality coming into contact with his intellect to come up with clever jokes to his crew mates. He is very cunning as he has shown to calculate things in his head during battle or devise a plan when he is pinned back, and he has shown to always win arguments and battles of wits. Tyson's intellect is what makes him very dangerous in battle as its very hard to trick him and find ways of beating him. Many don't believe that he is bright because of his laid back and lazy personality but when he starts formulating plans they all completely disregard his lazy and very childish personality. Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Tyson has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Kai through a building and slamming Nefas over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Kai's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He had dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Tyson's strength is so immense that when he threw Kai, he was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on his body. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap Nefas's sword's blade in two. According to Axel, Tyson has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability, having conditioned his muscles through years of unique and unusual training methods. It is because of this that he boasts such unrealistic strength, without having a large-built body. Speed: Tyson has shown himself to be at a level of speed where he creates images of himself because of how quick he is going. His leg muscle has lots of strength which contributes to his immense speed. Tyson's speed is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow. Tyson is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. He uses a style named ''Tiger Hunting Metod. General Hand-to-Hand Powers: Though he hasn't shown the full extent of his abilities in this field, Tyson has shown to rely mostly on martial arts, rarely drawing his sword at all unless he deems a need for it. Even as a small child, he was able easily defeat several adult Pirates without even a scratch, despite having only began his training with his big brother. This implies that, despite all the work he had put into his martial arts, he has always had a natural talent. Tyson also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, but will commonly resort to stationary attacks that allow him to wipe out an opponent without warning. Master of the Martial Arts: Development of Stances: Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation) Tyosn has shown signs of this Haki being able to use it, but his Kenbunshoku Haki was week. He could predict movements some of his opponents, but some of them not. After time skip he has shown full control of this Haki. ---- Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments) Like with Kenbunshoku Haki Tyson couldnt use it properly. To use it properly he has to master it. After time skip he mastered this form of Haki ---- Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King) Tyson has shown signs of using this Haki three times vut he didnt controled it , it was activated by accidentally. After time skip he commpletly mastered this Haki. Fighting Style Tyson has manifested a natural predisposition towards the Drunken Fist. When he drinks as little as one drop of alcohol, he becomes an unpredictable and unstoppable force of destruction and chaos.He drunkenly attacks any friend or foe that is near him. Devil Fruit For further information: Daichi Daichi no Mi Summary: This Devil Fruit power alows Tyson to control and beacome earth. Type: Logia History To be writed... Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users